The Knight and Cats feelings for each other
by Bryan217
Summary: Jaune arc has recently been intrigued by the faunus of team RWBY named Blake Belladonna. But what if his intrigue-ness was something more.
1. The knight inspecting the Cat

_Hi guys it's me Bryan217 here with my FIRST ever Fanfiction! And this one is a RWBY Fanfiction of one of my personal favorite ships Knightshade! It will be kinda bad because it is my First Fanfiction so __yeah let's BEGIN!!! _

* * *

Jaune and the rest of his team called JNPR consisting of Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren has been hanging out with there sister team for quite some time, the team is called RWBY consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna.

_Blake_

Of all the 4 Girls in RWBY Blake was the most that Intrigued Him. Due to the fact that she was the most Unique you can say to Him. Sure Ruby was a adorable Dork, Yang is fun (When she doesn't make terrible puns) and Weiss well...lets say not like the others.

"_Why did I fall for her again?_" Jaune Thought

But Blake did intrigued him because ever since She revealed herself to her team and than JNPR that she was a faunus Jaune took an interest in Blake, He was curious on her and why she kept her faunus Heritage a secret. He stared at her and wonder why she kept it a secret, he wish she would reveal them so that he could pet them and see her reaction.

_"WOAH Where did that come? "- _Jaune thought as he was shocked on what he just imagined on what he wanted to do with Blake's cat ears.

He never imagined something like that before which was strange to him. He ignored it and started to stare at her again he wondered if she was Cold Hearted like Weiss or just Shy Reasons why he might think She's cold hearted was on how she Rejected that Sun guy, he never knew sun but the way Blake rejected him made him have sympathy for him. He thought shy because she doesn't really talk to people the only ones she talks to are her team and Jaune's team.

He had other thoughts of her as he still stared at her looking directly at her with those Beautiful Amber Eyes Starring back to his Sapphire _on-"Wait what? "_

Jaune was brought back to reality by one because his mind called her eyes beautiful he never called a girls eyes beautiful before because he never hanged out girls that are not his sisters and two because she was actually starring back at him with a Raised Eyebrow.

"Um Jaune what are you starting at?" Blake said eyeing him curiously.

Blake took notice of Jaune's starring after he shook his head a bit and she stared back but until now he didn't know she was starring at her until he met her eyes.

"I... uh... I.. ummmm" - Jaune stuttered as he was caught Starring at the girl that intrigued him.

His heart beat a bit fast along with Flushed cheeks.

"Um nothing I-I was doing nothing, Hehe I-I need to go, see you guys later" Jaune left the groups table and cafeteria, heading for his team dorm, but what he didn't notice was that Blake had a little smile on her face.

"Cute"- Blake whispered to herself.

Unfortunately another blonde at the table who is a girl saw their whole awkward conversation and also heard Blake's whisper after Jaune left and that girl was none other than Yang Xiao-Long.

"What was that I heard Blakey?" - Yang said with a smirk on her face. "Did I hear that you called Jaune Cute? Is our cat falling in love with Vomit Boy" Yang said in a teasing matter.

Blake just sighed "No Yang I don't have a Crush or am falling in love with him"- Blake replied.

"Suuuuuurrrrreee your nooot Yang replied with a Sarcastic tone, totally not buying Blakes Reply.

Blake sighed and stood up "I'm going back to our dorm" Blake said and left the cafeteria.

While walking back to her teams dorm Blake was thinking on what Yang said back at the cafeteria.

"_I have no idea why Yang thinks I have a thing for Jaune we barely hang out with each other, let alone talk to one another there's no way I'll fall in love with someone just like that." -_Blake thought and than began to wonder on what she said after Jaune left

"I wonder why I said cute after he left, I never said something like that to a guy before well I do have to admit he actually is really good looking" Blake completely halted for a moment and shocked on what she thought.

"Okay don't let Yangs teasing get to you just keep walking until you reach the dorm" Blake said to herself and she did she went to her teams dorm with no thoughts of Jaune and as she reaches her teams dorm and was about to turn the door knob she heard another door open and close and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh... uh" Blake turned around and was caught starring at those Sapphire eyes again.

The eyes of Jaune Arc

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SO yeah that was my first fanfiction.Yes This one did will have another part but again I'm new to this fanfiction thing so don't expect a new chapter immediately. BUT I will update this story so don't worry. But with all said and done this is Bryan217**

**signing out!**


	2. Misunderstanding & accidental confession

_Hey guys it's me Bryan 217 again with part 2 of this story. I'm starting to understand this fanfiction more so with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

"Oh... Uh".Jaune said when he exited his dorm and saw Blake about to open her dorm room

She turned around and she met his eyes. Honestly when he left the cafeteria and into his Dorm he wanted to get that little interaction with him and Blake to be forgotten, he thought he did and went to head out and go look for his team to hang out with them, But as he did he saw the very girl that he thought he forgotten his interaction with.

"Uh... Hey Blake"-Jaune said.

"Hi"- Blake replied.

The awkward atmosphere was back between the two and they both didn't know what to say for a moment, until Jaune broke the Silence

"So uh I want to apologize for uh starring at you in cafeteria for long I didn't meant to disturb you"-Jaune said, it took a few seconds for Blake to respond but she eventually did

"It's Fine you really didn't disturb me at all"- Blake said reasuring Jaune that he did nothing wrong but then a thought crossed Blakes mind that thought on why he was starring at her.

"Hey Jaune, why were you staring at me at the cafeteria? "-Blake Asked.

Jaunes relief was immediately replaced by Nervousness when she asked that question.

"_Oh no what do I do should I tell her that I was starring at her because her being a faunus or do I make a lie"-_ Jaune thought as he tried to make a response to Blake

_"No a lie wouldn't work she'll catch on that im was a lying, ***sigh*** guess I have no choice"- _Jaune thought again and this time to reply to her question.

"Blake the Reason why I was starring at you is because you being a Faunus actu-"Jaune didn't get to finish his reply as Blake put her finger on his mouth.

He was confused but when he looked at her again she looked sad, he was wondering what he said until Blake spoke up

"No need to explain anymore I...understand." Blake removing her finger from Jaune's mouth.

"Wait What?"-Jaune asked confused on what she said.

Blake turned around "If me being a faunus bothers you then, I get it if you don't like the faunus...or me being a faunus and keeping it secret... You've should've said so in the cafeteria... well... see you later then...or not"- Blake replied turning around to go into her dorm leaving a flabbergasted Jaune.

_"Wait she thought I was starring at her because she thinks I was disgusted at her for being a Faunus!?!?!? NO she got the wrong idea I NEED TO TELL HER THE TRUTH ON WHY I WAS ACTUALLY STARRING AT HER!"-_ Jaune thought

He ran to blake and just as she was about to enter her dorm Jaune Grabbed her hand. Blake was surprised on the sudden contact of the boy.

"What do you want?" -Blake said questioning on why Jaune stopped her from entering her dorm.

"Blake! You got the wrong Idea"-Jaune replied.

Blake turned around facing him fully, curious now on what he meant.

"What do you mean?"- Blake questioned Jaune.

"Blake you never let me finish my reply. My reply to your question was that you being a faunus intrigues me. I never said that I was disgusted at you for being a faunus or angry because you kept your heritage a secret. I don't hate the faunus, I actually like the faunus I treat them the same way as humans, I'm not one of those people that treats the faunus like animals"-Jaune said telling Blake the real reason he was starring at her and that he was completely fine with her being a faunus.

Blake took a few seconds for Jaunes reply to sink in until she replied

"So I just misunderstood on what you said?"-Blake said

Jaune Just nodded to her question, Blake now felt bad that she'd immediately went into assumptions.

"Sorry for assuming that you didn't like me or the faunus." Blake said.

"It's alright " Jaune replied, "Next time when you ask a question let the person fully answer before going into assumptions okay?" Jaune asked, Blake laughed a little.

"Duely noted"- Blake said.

Then another thought went into Blakes head and it was why her being a Faunus intrigued Jaune.

"Hey Jaune why does me Being a faunus intrigues you?"- Blake questioned Jaune.

Jaune was a little nervous again because of that question but he was forward with it and said

"oh Well it's because it's interesting to me that a faunus is in our group of eight and we get to know you a bit more and you would look more gorgeous with you cat ears exposed" Jaune replied he didn't realized on what he said on the last bit until he looked on Blakes shocked face.

"AH! WAIT NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT UH!!?"-Jaune said and until now he didn't realized that he was still holding her hand, so he let go of it. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU GORGEOUS! NO! LIKE, I MEAN YOU ARE GORGEOUS INFACT I ACTUALLY THINK YOUR BEAUTIFUL BU-AH!!!"-Jaune covered his mouth with both his hands shocked on what he said while staring at Blake with even wider eyes on what he said.

"_Me and my big mouth_"-Jaune thought as he was shocked on what he said.

Blushes were fully visible on both their cheeks over Jaunes accidental _confession you can say. _

"I... what?"- Blake Said still shocked on what he said.

"I... Um I'll see you Tomorrow...Blake Um sooo yeah well... see yah later hehe"- Jaune said as he slowly backed away and opened his dorm "Um see you tomorrow then" Jaune said

"Y-You to" Blake replied heading for her dorm as well.

As Blake entered her dorm she closed the door and put her back on the door with her hand over her fast beating heart and flushed cheeks

"What is happening?"

Meanwhile Jaune entered his dorm and he hit his head rather hard on the wall surprised he didn't bleed from that,

"STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!? GREAT I JUST MADE OUR POSSIBLE FRIENDSHIP EVEN MORE AWKWARD WAY TO GO ARC! UGH! - Jaune said as he lay down on his bed.

_Until_

Kept you waiting huh?" Jaune heard a pretty decent Solid Snake impression and looked over and saw one of his teammates in JNPR a guy he considers as brother that guys name is Lie Ren

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_So yeah that was my 2nd chapter in my first story. I'm starting to understand this fanfiction stuff and I'm glad that my first chapter got positive reviews :). I will update this story again probably on a late Friday night or a Saturday or Sunday since I have school tomorrow so yeah. Also when I finish this story I want to make a crossover Fanfiction with RWBY and Transformers , so when I finish THIS story would you guys like a RWBY and Transformers crossover fix. Anyways this is Bryan217 SIGNING OUT! _


	3. Bro Talk

_Here's part 3 as promised! so let's get STARTED!_

* * *

"Oh hey Ren. Nice Solid Snake impression by the way" Jaune said to His male companion on team JNPR and his only male companion on their group of 8.

His name is Lie Ren a person Jaune considers the brother he never had.

"Sup and thanks I practice on that impression a lot."-Ren replied to Jaune.

Ren then notices that Jaune looks down

"You look down, what's wrong Jaune? Something bothering you? "Ren told Jaune.

Jaune hesitated for a moment before responding to his question

"No nothing is Wrong Ren. You don't have to-"

"Is it because you called Blake Gorgeous and Beautiful?"Ren said interrupting Jaunes reply.

Jaune immediately sat straight up on his bed Flustered and shocked on his friends respond.

"W-W-WHAT!?!? YOU OVER HEARD THE CONVERSATION!?!?"Jaune in shock asked Ren, which Ren responded with just a nod. "How much you have heard!?!?" Jaune asked Ren.

"I heard the entire thing." Ren simply responded.

With that Jaune became even more flustered and Embarrassed.

"B-but I didn't even see you in the hallway! How did you hear the entire thing!?!?" Jaune questioned Ren.

"I was gonna turn to the hall where you and Blake were, I heard you two talking and I stayed in the corner and heard your entire conversation about the faunus misunderstanding and your _accidental_ confession you can say" Ren replied to Jaunes question.

"Wow you really are Solid Snake" That was Jaunes response, Jaune sighs "I think I messed up on a possible friendship with her."Jaune said looking down.

"Yeah maybe or _maybe_ it would be the start of something more than a friendship." Ren suddenly said.

Jaune was now confused on his reaponse more specifically on the '_more than a friendship part'_ specifically.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune questions Ren.

"Okay heres one question Jaune, do you love Blake?" Jaune was surprised by the sudden question that his friend said.

"What? where is that coming from" Jaune asked.

"I'm saying do you love Blake, Jaune."Ren Replied

"Why does that matter t-"

"Because I saw the way you looked at her in the cafeteria."Ren once again interrupted Jaune.

Jaune was surprised by that response from Ren.

"What? I was starring at her because she actually intrigues me and I was curious on how she is like as a person"Jaune said.

"You say intrigued but your face tells a different story" Ren said.

Jaune was about to respond but Ren cut him off.

"The way you stared at her in cafeteria, your face didn't show curiousness or Intrigue-ness. Infact your face showed admiration and awe" Ren said.

"Admiration and awe?"Jaune asked, Ren just simply nod

"That's why I asked you the question if you love her that and you straight up called her Gorgeous and Beautiful without _that _much hesitation" Ren simply said.

Jaune was now conflicted with a million thoughts going on to his head.

'_Do I actually love her? or is Ren trying to mess with me?'_ Jaune thought not knowing what to say.

"What do you think of Blake?" Ren suddenly asked Jaune.

Jaune was out of his thoughts when Ren asked that question.

"What do I think of her?" Jaune asked, Ren just simply nodded.

"Well I think that Blake even though mysterious a great person. She is intelligent, She is a great fighter, even though I don't know her full personality I think she'll be nice to hang out with. I love her eyes, I think her cat ears might be cute if I do see them I also want to pet them. I think she looks gorgeous with anything she wears and I find all of her to be amazing and beautiful and I just want to hold her, kiss her and Love her-Oh My God." Jaune came to a complete stop at his response in complete disbelief.

Jaune looked at Ren and he saw that Ren have his arms crossed with a little smile on his face

"And that answers my question. You love her Jaune" Ren said.

Jaune was now in utter shocked on what his true feelings for Blake is,

'I... I love her?' Jaune was still in disbelief that his Intrigue-ness of Blake actually was admiration.

"I love her... oh my god I love her!" Jaune said to himself still in shock

"So what are you gonna do now with these new discovered feelings?" Ren asked jaune.

"I don't know... I never had these types of feelings for a girl before"Jaune said while confusing Ren with that response.

"Wait '_never had these feelings for a girl before? ' _what about the things you did while chasing Weiss?" Ren asked completely confused.

"Well with Weiss it was more of a crush than actual love. Like asking her out a lot and the serenade just trying to get a date from her. I think I never called her gorgeous or beautiful from what I recall. But with Blake it's different like I know for sure that constant asking out for dates and CERTAINLY a serenade would probably annoying or piss her off and I don't want that. With Blake I just want her to be happy and except me for who I am."Jaune said being Honest with himself.

"than go for it, tell her"-Ren simply said to Jaune who now has a dumbfounded looks.

"what like straight up confess that I love her? I can't do that she'll probably reject me the same way she did Sun! I can't suffer that as well!" Jaune said to Ren.

"I didn't say straight up confess. I mean't like meeting her in some place private more specifically the roof and just tell her you want to hang out and take it from there. Now I don't know how she feels right now and infact I think I hear her having a conversation with her team" Ren said as he turned to the close door and he really thought he heard a conversation at team RWBY'S dorm.

"Do you think it will work?"Jaune questioned Ren.

"That is for you to find out. Go to the roof, text Blake on her scroll and have that conversation. If she says no then you keep trying with more of a strategy. But if she says yes then well that is for you and Blake to find out." Ren said to Jaune.

"You know what? your right."Jaune said standing up off his bed and grabbing his scroll, "I'm gonna go to the rooftop now and taking your advice Ren." Jaune said to Ren with a determined Face as he walks to the door he then turned his head to look at Ren. "Thank You Ren."

"No problem Jaune I'm always there to support you and I'll tell Nora and Pyrrah on why you aren't here when they get back." Ren said to Jaune Smiling.

Jaune smiled back and nodded then turned his head back to the door opened and closed it and walk straight to the roof. When Jaune finally went to the roof he could feel the nice breeze hitting his face. Jaune then took out his scroll.

"It's now or Never" Jaune said to himself as he is texting Blake on his scroll.

'_Hey Blake, it's me Jaune I would like to know if you would meet me at roof alone in private I want to talk to you" _Jaune texted his message and the sent it to Blake hoping for a reply from her.

It took a couple of seconds before his scroll ding he looked at it and it was from Blake. Jaune looked at the response and it said.

'_sure i'm coming right now' _

Jaune heartbeat was going fast because she actually is coming here.

"Okay arc don't be nervous follow Ren's advice" Jaune said to himself.

He waited there for a couple of minutes waiting on her arrival Nervous but confident suddenly he heard the door to the roof open and close.

"Hi"

Jaune turned around and met the same gorgeous Ember eyes of the Faunus that he fell in Love with. The eyes of Blake Belladonna.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_and there you go pt.3 of this story. I'm glad people are liking this Hehe. Part 4 will be Blake's part of the story, lets see how that will go! Also I made another story called 'The Breaking Arcs' check it out if your interested (Yes I know I said it'll be the RWBY x Transformers fic but that will probably come when THIS story is finished) but with that said see you guys next time! _**


	4. The Flustered Cat

_Hey guys Bryan 217 here with chapter 4! This will be Blake's part of the Chapter as she will have a conversation with her team. This happens at the exact same time as Jaune and Ren have their conversation__ happening. So with that let the chapter BEGIN!_

* * *

Blake was laying on her bed reading a book or more specifically _trying _to read a book. Every time she tries to concentrate on reading her thoughts come back on a certain Blonde Knight. Her heart beats fast again and the blush returns to her face, after that REALLY awkward conversation She had with Jaune she couldn't stop thinking about him or more specifically what he said.

_'I MEAN YOU ARE GORGEOUS INFACT I ACTUALLY THINK YOUR BEAUTIFUL' _Blake buried her face on the book her face completely red. '_This can't get any _worse' Blake thought then the door opened almost a bit forcefully.

"Hellooo Blakey!"

it just got way worse

in front of the opened door was Yang Xiao-Long behind her was The leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose and the remaining member whose name is Weiss Schnee.

They entered the room and Yang instantly recognize that Blake had her face completely buried in the book she was holding.

"So Blake considering that your face is completely face planted your hiding something aren't you?" Yang asked Blake,

She shook her head No. Yang obviously didn't believe it

"Yup your hiding something." Yang blatantly said.

"Again? Blake I thought you promised us that you would tell us if anything is bothering you." Weiss said hearing on what Yang said.

"What seems to be the problem this time Blake?" It was Ruby that asked the question.

Now all eyes were on Blake whose face was still buried in the book she was holding. Until Yang grabbed and yank the book out of her hands showing Blakes flushed face.

"Okay considering I see embarrassment on your face rather than a serious or annoyed face, something embarrassing or stupid happened." Yang said grinning and said Grin was making Blake nervous.

"So what happened when we were gone Blake?" Yang said as she leaned and sniffed Blake. "Okay no strange odor coming from you so Nothing inappropriate happened"

"Thank god" Weiss said in relief after Yang said nothing inappropriate happened.

"So if it wasn't anything inappropriate then something else happened that would make you like this" Yang said as she was thinking on what would make Blake blush.

Than Yang realized something, "Sooooo did something happened between You and Jaune? " Yang said.

As soon as Yang said _that _name Blake looked away and blushed harder and buried her head on her book again. She heard a gasp, when she turned around and looked at Yang with a shocked Face. Then Yang laughed

"OH MY GOD! SOMETHING ACTUALLY DID HAPPENED WITH YOU AND VOMIT BOY!?!? " Yang said as she laughed hard.

Ruby and Weiss were even more confused.

"I don't get it what happened between Blake and Jaune?" asked Ruby.

After her laughter Yang calmed down

"So what did happen between You and Jaune?" Yang said "Did you guys have a conversation that turned awkward or...Did you enjoy something more when you were with Jaune?" Yang said teasingly.

With that Blake covered her entire face with a pillow screaming in it.

"Its not that Yang!" Blake yelled as she threw the pillow at Yang.

She obviously missed.

"So what did happened between you and Jaune" Yang said.

"We... just had a...conversation" Blake said as the rest of her team were starring at her not satisfied with the answer.

"Was it something that Jaune said?" Ruby asked, to which Blake only nodded.

"What did he say? was it something offensive to you?" Yang said all of the sudden serious. "If it was something serious then I should go to his dorm and give him a piece of my mi-"

"It wasn't offensive" Blake said interrupting Yang.

"Well what did he say? you can't be blushing for no reason." it was Weiss who said that.

Blake was hesitant on what to say but she decided to say it.

"He said that I was gorgeous and... Beautiful..." Blake said hesitantly but she said it.

Her teammate's were starring at her again but with different expressions. Ruby face was confusion, Weiss's face remained neutral and Yang's face was a pure Grin.

"Ooooooo does Blakey here have found her _knight _in shining armor?" Yang said in a teasing voice

"Well its good to know that he has officially stopped going after me" Weiss said.

"So is Jaune your boyfriend then?" Ruby said in confusion.

Blakes face at this point was as red as Ruby's cape.

"NO HE ISN'T, I JUST UGH!" Blake said now frustrated.

"I don't know what he is to me now."Blake confessingly said.

Ruby then came up to Blake. "Well do you like him romantically or as a friend?" Ruby asked.

"I really don't know anymore." Blake said,

Yang decided to speak. "Well why don't you give him a chance, I'm pretty sure he wont do the same thing he did with Weiss to you or like Jaune doing the same thing Sun did. Plus I heard you call him cute, so there _IS _something there" Yang said.

"Wait you actually called him cute?" Weiss said in confusion.

Blake just sighed "Yeah... I called him cute...it was in a whisper but I called him cute after he left the cafeteria" Blake said still blushing.

All of a sudden they hear a ding. Someone messaged one of their scrolls.

"Now who can be messaging us at this time?" Weiss said as she checked her scroll.

"huh I didn't got the message" Weiss said,

"Same" Ruby said

"Ditto" Yang said as they also didn't have a message.

"Which means the message came from Blakes scroll" Yang said as she grabbed Blakes scroll to read the message.

Her eyes widened "Speaking of Knight in shining armor, Jaune messaged you." This got everyone's attention, Yang openes up the message and said

_'Hey Blake, it's me Jaune I would like to know if you would meet me at roof alone in private I want to talk to you"_

"Ooooooo Blake looks like your gonna have the night of your life" Yang said teasingly. Blake was now nervous on what she should do.

_should I ignore it?...No that would mean he will be stuck on the roof... ***sigh*'** _

"***Sigh*** Give me my scroll" Blake said.

Yang handed Blake her scroll and messaged Jaune back saying.

'sure i'm coming right now' . Blake then got up and went to the door.

"I guess I'll see you guys later" Blake said as she left behind a confused Ruby and Weiss and a grinning Yang.

"I give them about two weeks until they become an official couple" Yang said.

"Deal" Ruby said

Blake was now on the stairwell that lead straight to the door of the roof. She felt nervous to confront the guy that called her Gorgeous and Beautiful so soon, but now or never. Blake opened the door and saw Jaune with his back turned, looking up at the moon. Blake thought that image was amazing and Blushed. She then realized she needed to say something to let him know she is here.

"Hi"

Well at least it was something

Jaune turned around and saw her. Just like in the cafeteria earlier starring at her.

"Hey Blake" Jaune said to the cat Faunus. This is gonna be a very awkward conversation.

What they didn't know at the time, was that this conversation, this night would lead into something amazing for the both of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**_So yeah that was part 4. Sorry it took long school can be a pain and I got Mortal Kombat 11 yesterday. it's a really good game! Anyway see you guys Next Chapter _**


	5. Roof Talk and giving chances

_Hey guys it's me with chapter 5! so enough talk let this chapter BEGIN!_

* * *

They were both starring at each other for a long time not knowing what to say to each other. That is until Jaune decided to break up this silence.

"Uh Sooooooo..."

well at least it was something.

"Um so Blake how are you doing this night?" Jaune asked Blake

"I'm doing...alright" Blake said uncomfortably.

Jaune sighs, "Look Blake I want to apologize for accidentally calling you Gorgeous and Beautiful. I didn't mean to say it out loud." Jaune said.

"Oh...well um..." Blake didn't know what else to say after that.

"I meant it though"

With that Blake turned around at him confused."Wait what do you mean? " Blake said.

"I really did mean that you were Gorgeous and Beautiful. Sure I said those words accidentally, but I still would've said them to you on different circumstances anyway" Jaune said honestly.

Blake didn't know how to respond to that as her cheeks turn full on red.

"Oh... well...thanks...To be honest I think your kinda... Cute." Blake said embarrassinglay.

Jaunes eyes got wide from that comment.

"Oh well thanks Blake" Jaune said. The two were now fully quiet on the roof again.

"Well if that was all you wanna talk about then... see you tomorrow I guess." Blake said as she turned around and went to the door.

"Wait" Jaune said as he once again on this day grabbed Blakes hand and held it tight.

"There is another reason I asked you here... and it is that... do you want to hang out?" Jaune asked Blake.

Blake raised her eyebrows

"Hang out?" Blake asked questionly.

"Yeah Hang out. Like you know going to the park, seeing a movie, go at a restaurant something like that." Jaune said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Blake asked with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Um you could say that. But I'm mean like just hanging out getting to know you better in a nice location stuff like that." Jaune said as he also has a blush on his cheeks.

"So basically a date" Blake said now with a full blown blush on her face.

"I really meant a hang out between two friends, but if you want it to be a date... then I don't mind it" Jaune said a bit awkwardly. "I just really want to know you better. So that's why I'm asking you this right now." Jaune added on.

Usually Blake would of said no if this was Sun. But this isn't Sun, this Jaune. He usually isn't the '_asking a girl out multiple__ times' _But he was with Weiss. But that was a year ago and Jaune had never since asked Weiss out and looks like he wasn't trying to ask out other girls in the moment.

Blake thought for a moment until she finally got her response.

"Sure... I'll go out with you" Blake said with Blush on her cheeks back at full force.

"Wait really? You actually want to hang out with me?" Jaune said shocked that Blake actually did accepted the offer. Blake only Nodded.

"Oh tha-thats great. um soooo...does Friday sound good to you?" Jaune said to Blake.

"Yeah that sounds good" Blake said.

"Great then I guess this really is a date then Hehe." Jaune said. "So see you on Friday?" Jaune asked to which Blake nodded.

"Great let's get back to our dorms" Jaune said as He and Black exited the roof and went to their own dorms.

Once they reached their forms the first thing they saw was Ren leaning on the door of JNPR, Ren gave a little wave. Both confused on why the basically Ninja of jnpr was out in the hall, they turned around and said their goodbye's.

"See you on Friday" Jaune said only getting a nod from Blake.

Jaune entered his dorm and he saw Ren sitting on a chair cleaning Storm Flower.

"Well how did it go?" Ren said to Jaune.

"I told her we should hang out and now I basically have a date with Blake on Friday." Jaune said to Ren.

Ren nodded his head.

"Told You." Ren just said.

"Yeah but after Friday I'm not sure if anything big will happen with me and Blake." Jaune said.

"Who knows it may not work out, BUT I have this big feeling it WILL work out in the end between you two" Ren said.

"You honestly believe that?" Jaune said with Ren noding his head.

"Yes Im sure. Now cmon lets both get some sleep" Ren said as he and Jaune enter their dorm for a goodnight Slumber.

***_Meanwhile in RWBY'S dorm*_**

As Blake entered her teams dorm she was greeted by six pairs of eyes all starring at her. It was her teammate's now in their pajamas.

"Weeeeeeelllllll how did it go?" Asked Yang.

"It went better than I thought" Blake said as she entered the bathroom. Moments later she exited the bathroom now in her pajamas.

"And it looks like I have a date with him on Friday" Blake said as the room was now filled with silence.

Blake looked at her teammate's as they all had wide eyes and gaping mouths at what Blake said. Yang came out of her shock with a big Grin.

"OOOOOOOOO So you actually hit it off with Vomit Boy! Never thought I'd see the day"Yang said.

"Wait so does this mean that You and Jaune are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?" Said Ruby.

"No we aren't. I mean like, I guess we are but we are trying to see how this will work. But I'm not certain if anything will actually happen after Friday." Blake said as she got on her bed.

"It will" said Yang all of the sudden getting Blakes attention. Blake was confused on why Yang said _'It _will', The other two members of RWBY looked at Yang confused.

"And how would you know it will work out in the end Yang?" said Weiss.

"Well I actually do feel like that an actual romantic relationship will happen with you two and I know for a certain _Blakey _that in your heart you are having Romantic feelings for Jaune. Your heart is just shoving those feelings off If the look you gave him in the cafeteria earlier in admiration is anything to go by." Yang said as Blake was surprised on what Yang said might actually be true.

"The reason why I think that your shoving those possible for Jaune is because your scared that it would end up like your previous relationship" Yang said.

the room was now silent, The members of RWBY made a promise to never mention Blakes previous and horrible relationship with a certain bull faunus. Blake was about to scold Yang by mentioning her previous Relationship until Yang interrupted her.

"Jaune may be the one for you" Yang said completely making Blake silent.

"The reason why I say that is because he isn't like Sun on trying to take every opportunity to get you to like him and Jaune CERTAINLY is not _''HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED"_ who treats you poorly in an abusive relationship. Sure Jaune can be clumsy but he's not a complete idiot. He is intelligent enough, he has some pretty good leader skills and the big thing is he DOESN'T hate the Faunus" Yang Fully said.

Blake will admit that Yang was right on all these things especially the not hating the faunus part.

"Give him a chance Blake. I really do believe he is the guy for you and us members of RWBY will support you two if a real romantic relationship happens. Am I right girls?" Yang said as Ruby and Weiss nodded their heads agreeing with Yang.

Blake was surprised and Happy that they will support them if something actually did happen.

"Alright I'll give him a chance." Blake said.

"Great now let's all get some sleep" Yang said as all of RWBY went to sleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_So that was chapter 5! We have double upload because later today I'm gonna upload chapter 6. Infact as you are reading this I'm currently working on chapter 6. But yeah with that this is bryan217 saying see you later! _**


	6. The date and Confessions

_And here is chapter 6!_ _let it begin! _

TIMESKIP TO FRIDAY*

The day has finally arrived Friday the day where Jaune and Blake go on their first 'experimental' date. Jaune was preparing getting dressed in a long sleeved Black shirt with Dark blue jeans. After Jaune told the remaining members of JNPR that he got a date with the cat faunus they were supportive of him. Nora was all excited and happy for her leader, while Pyrrah gave a supportive smile. Jaune still felt bad that he rejected her one year ago but they now have a Brother and Sister type relationship which felt right for him.

"Today is the day Jaune" said Ren.

"Yeah can't believe that Friday is here. I hope that something really hope that something really special will happen." Jaune said as he now finished preparing.

"It will." Ren just said. Jaune was now ready as he was ababout to open the door...

"JAUNEY"

Jaune turned around as an object was heading straight for him. His hands stumbled a bit with the object. Once he actually got a hold of the object he looked and it was a small circular canister of...

"Mints?" Jaune said confused as the person who threw the canister which was Nora was grinning wide.

"YUP! Just incase You and Blake decide to have a moment involving both of your lips" Said Nora.

Jaune now had a blush on his face with the thought of Him and Blake kissing came to his head

"Uh...thanks." Jaune said as Nora nodded with a Satisfied Smile.

"Well see you guys later" Jaune said as he exited JNPR'S dorm.

"Were the mints really necessary Nora?" Ren said to Nora.

"What? It can actually happen Renny" Nora said.

"Your Right"

Once Jaune exited his teams dorm he was greeted to the Girl he had a date with.

Blake Belladonna.

She had a Short Sleeved Black shirt, a Black skirt that reaches to her knees and Black stockings. Let's just say Jaune was shocked and in awe by her appearance.

"wow Blake...you l-lo-look Beautiful." Jaune said while stuttering and Blushing.

"Thanks... You look really nice as well." Blake said.

It was quiet for a moment until Jaune walked up to Blake.

"Well shall we get going?" Jaune said. Blake nodded, they left the academy and went to the bullhead to go to Vale. Once they got to Vale, Jaune was thankful that he got rid of his motion sickness. They were now walking around but not saying anything, until Jaune Grabbed her hand.

Oh I'm sorry I-uh I don't know why I did that I'm I should probably get rid of my han-" "It's fine. you can hold my hand. This is a date after all." Blake said.

Jaune felt relieved that she didn't mind it.

"So are you hungry or do you want to go somewhere else?" Jaune asked.

"I haven't actually eaten anything since breakfast so yeah."Blake said.

So they walked to a restaurant which wasn't a fancy restaurant or a cheap dinner, the restaurant was decent. They had a light conversation nothing really happened at the restaurant, Jaune got out the mints that Nora babe him to get rid of his smelly breath he gave some to Blake as well. After they finished they went to a park and sat on a Bench.

"Sooooo how is this date so far?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Honestly its not that bad Im really enjoying it" Blake said honestly. Jaune sighed in relief at her response.

"Soooo let's get to know each other. I guess I should start first" Jaune said.

"I have seven sister, I come from a big family of warriors, I have great parents and I want to become a great huntsman... and that's all I got"Jaune said. He turned to Blake waiting for her things to be said

"Well I love to read books, I don't talk that much with anyone, I have annoying but great teammate's, I'm a faunus obviously, I have parents who live in a place called Menagerie which is a faunus population, I used to be part of the white fang and a I ha-" "Wait What?"

Blakes eyes went wide realizing on what she accidentally said. 'No I didn't just say that so so so casually! Upfront of Jaune I just revealed another big secret to him which he WASN'T suppose to know' thought as she was scared to turn around and face Jaune. But she did and what he saw scared her a bit as his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

"You were...part of the white fang?" Jaune questioned her and with that Blake stood up turned and try to run, but sheshe didn't take a step as a oh so familiar hand grabbed hers.

"Blake...please look at me" Jaune said in a calming voice. Blake hesitated for moment but she turned around and looked at him. What caught Blake was his face, his face didn't show disgust, rage, anger or betrayal it showed Concern. They went back to the bench and they were silent for the moment.

"Okay Blake let's try this again...you were part of the white fang?" Jaune said. Couldn't trust her voice Blake only nodded.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Jaune said.

"Because I... I...i..." Blake was trying to say what she was gonna say and there was one thing Jaune didn't want to see.

Tears

"I didn't tell you because I was s-s-scared that you w-w-were gonna hate me that I used to be p-p-part of a terrorist organization. I just didn't want you to be angry or d-d-dissapointed at me." Blake said as tears were about to fall out of her eyes.

"Hey" Jaune said as Blake turned around and she was greeted with Jaune cupping both her cheeks with his hands getting rid of the tears.

"It's okay don't be scared. While I am dissapointed that you didn't tell me, I'm not mad" Jaune said with a gentle smile. Blake's watery eyes were wide when he said he wasn't mad.

"But...why are you not mad? I joined the White Fang a Terrorist Organization! H-H-How are you not mad?" Blake said.

"Well you are not part of this organization anymore. You are here not doing anything terrible. You are attending beacon a school for Huntress and Huntsmen in training. Wanting to protect people not harm. You see your getting rid of you bad deeds with good deeds, you are redeeming yourself after what you did in the white Fang that is why I'm not mad." Jaune said. Blake all of a sudden relief at that knowing that Jaune doesn't hate her.

"Also I can't say that your the only one hiding a secret." Jaune said. Blake was confused on what he meant.

"Blake I only told Pyrrah this but I think it is appropriate that I share my big secret as you shared yours." It took a moment for what Jaune was about to say.

"I forged my Transcripts. I faked my way to enter beacon. That was why I was so inexperienced in the beginning. I never went to any other academy. That is my big secret" Jaune said as Blake looked at him not knowing what say. They just stared at each other for a long time not saying a word. Until Jaune leaned in, with Blake doing the same. Their faces were so close they can feel each others breath. They close their eyes while they leaned in more.

They have finally kissed

They relished the moment with no distractions just them having a nice moment. Until they realized what they were doing. With wide eyes they instantly parted. Both shocked on what they just did.

"Uh sooooo." Jaune said trying to break the silence.

"Did we just?" Blake said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah we just...kissed." Jaune said. Blake is now wondering why she kissed him and how casually she accepted. She was in thought for a long time until she was brought out of her thoughts when Jaune grabbed her hand.

"If you want we can forget that this date happened." Jaune all of a sudden said. Blake looked at him than at the ground than back to Jaune.

"No" that was all Blake said.

"Really? Even after that moment we had not even well moments ago?" Jaune said making sure he was trying to make sense.

"Yeah to be honest it's not the weirdest thing to happen." Blake said

"So you are completely okay that we ki-" "Yes I'm okay that we kissed" Blake said interrupting Jaunes. They now sat there in silence not saying anything.

That is until Blake thought of Something.

"Jaune" Blake said, Jaune looked at her wondering what she is gonna say.

"Do you... Love me Jaune?"

Well he didn't expect that.

"What?" Jaune said with a blush on his face. "I said do you love me Jaune" Blake said. Jaune had recently found out his true feelings for Blake before this date, This would probably be his only chance to confess so he took the chance.

"I do. I do love You Blake." Jaune said as he finally confessed his true feelings to her. Blakes eyes were wide at the confession. But she got out of stupor and then sighed while looking back at him.

"If you want we can have an experimental relationship." Blake said to Jaune as he stared at her with Wide eyes.

"Wait Blake are saying tha-" "Yes I'm saying we should give _us _a try as a real couple.

But I'm not sure if it will lead to anything in the future for us. And I'm not sure if my feelings for you is love, But I want to give this a try" Blake said interrupting Jaune. Jaune thought for a moment until he once again grabbed her hand.

"I also want to give this a shot. We might not know what will happen in the future but I will do everything to make you happy. So Blake Belladonna...will you become my girlfriend?" Jaune said making his vow to Blake. Blake nodded accepting the offer, so it was official they are now a couple.

"Wow the sun is now setting" Jaune said as he got off the bench and have his hand out to Blake.

"Cmon lets get back to beacon" Jaune said to Blake. Blake just looked what was in front of her It was another beautiful image of Jaune facing her wind blowing on his hair with the sunset behind him. Another image she will never forget. With that Blake too Jaunes hand and now they are walking back to beacon.

During their walk Jaune and Black heard a noise or _noises_. When they turned around they saw a car or more specifically five Cars _rollingout_ on the road.

There was a Silver Pontiac Solstice, a Yellow Ambulance that looks like a Hummer, A Black GMC Topkick, The new Version of the Camaro and a Red and and Blue peterbuilt Truck with Flames in the front. Once the group of Vehicles passed Jaune and Blake, the right rearview mirror of the Camaro was directly showing Jaune and Blake and with that the vehicles were gone.

"Well that was weird. Think we should tell someone about that" Blake said to Jaune.

"No not really I don't think it is a big problem or our problem. But who knows there could be more than 'Than Meets The Eye.' Cmon lets get to the bullhead" Jaune said as they continued walking to bullhead, the only left is to tell their teams on this new relationship.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Did you guys enjoyed my hint at a certain crossover story I'm making after this story? ;)_

_Anyways we got a few more chapters left for this story like maybe 3 chapters and a epilogue or something like that which I'm excited to do._

_But with that this is Bryan217 saying se you guys next time! _


	7. Unexpected Confrontation

_HERE IS CHAPTER 7 ENJOY AND BEGIN!_

It has been a day since the date and Jaune and Blake have told their teams of this new relationship. RWBY and JNPR were at the cafeteria enjoying their food. Nora had a big smile on her face looking at her team leader and the cat faunus.

"So are you guys like Together-Together Now?" Nora said to them. Jaune and Blake starred at each other with Blushes on their Face. "Well technically Yes and No at the same time. Yes we are dating but No we are not officially a couple. If that makes sense to you" Jaune Responded. "Were seeing how things will work out and in time we'll see where this relationship will go" Blake said. Everyone in the table excepted that answer they know that they would not fall in love with each other instantly they will take their time and see how things work.

After eating at the cafeteria the teams suddenly got called up by Professor Ozpin. Once they entered his office the headmaster turned around in his seat with his mug of coffee in his hand.

"Ah good you arrived" said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee. After the sip the headmaster looked at the two teams seriously. "Now the reason I asked both of you is because I'm sending you on a mission. Their has been a sighting of a group that has been in the forest. A grou6that doesn't look friendly.

"Uh and what group is that Professor Ozpin" Ruby asked curiously with seven more curious expressions on the headmaster wandering what this group is.

"The White Fang" Said Ozpin.

Blake stiffened when _THAT _name was said she never thought she would see them again. Jaune had a concerned look on his face while looking at Blake he found out about her association with the white fang during their date. He never thought he would see the that group so soon. Jaune layed a hand on Blakes shoulder.

"Do you accept this mission?" Said Professor Ozpin. The two teams nodded accepting the mission. "Good the bullhead is hear to pick you up. Good Luck" Ozpin said as the teams walked out of his office.

RWBY and JNPR got on the bull with there weapons ready. During the ride Jaune layed his hand on Blakes hand telling her that it will be alright. Once the bullhead landed the teams got ready with their weapons. They gathered around trying to come up with a plan. The plan for them was to do a sneak attack on the white fang members without getting caught with onlookers. They made groups and split up. Ruby with Pyrrah, Nora with Weiss, Yang and Blake, and finally Jaune with Ren. Why these pairings specifically heck if they know.

**_*Plays Cavern theme from Metal Gear*_**

Blake and Yang were hiding behind trees as they spotted White Fang members. They had to be careful one noise and they will be caught. They both nodded their heads stepped out of the trees and attacked. The White Fang members didn't have a chance to react as Blake and Yang took down all 4 of them making them unconscious and tying them up with rope and taping their legs. Oh yeah the teams brought Rope and Tape. The other three teams did the same with the sneak attack and tying the members up with rope and tying legs with tape.

"GEEEETTTT THEEEEEMMMM!!!!" Said another White Fang member probably an onlooker as he and other members surrounded Blake and Yang.

**_*Activate Metal Gear Encounter Remix them from Smash Bros*_**

"And here I thought this was gonna be easy" Yang said as she activated Ember Celia while Blake had Gamble Shroud in Blade mode Ready. The white Fang Members charged at them. The white fang members thought they had them beat because of the numbers game but with Great Teamwork Blake and Yang was beating every one of them and making them unconscious. One member Dropkicked Yang making her land on the tree. The same one tryed to do the same with Blake but with her reflexes doged the attack and did a karate chop on the guys neck making him unconscious. Blake walked over to Yang in concern.

"Are you alright?" Blake said as she pulled Yang to her feet. "I'll be okay I've had way worse than that. Cmon lets tie these bozzos up." Yang said as both she and Blake tied up the Knock out White fang members. "I hope Jaune is alright." Said Blake. Yang heard this and said "He'll be fine Blakey he's not the same weak guy he was back when he first started. He's improved way much still not on our level bit he is up their now plus he is with Ren who quoting on Nora is 'Basically a Ninja' he'll be fine." Yang Said reasuring Blake on her worries for the Arc boy.

Blake had a little smile on her face.

"Your right." Blake said. "Of course I'm right. Now cmon lets take these guys to to the cell" Yang said.

"It won't be that easy" Said a very ominous voice.

Blake instantly froze. '_That voice...No No it can't be Him' _Blake turned round and her fears became true. There standing in front of Blake and Yang was a white fang member that looked more advanced than the others. his hair color was red and it was spoken and he has bull horns and wearing the same mask as all white fang members and a Katana weapon.

"Hello my Darling" The mysterious Faunus said.

Blake had fear in her eyes. "Who are you and what's your name and how do you know Blake?" Yang said to the White Fang member. "Hi-his name i-is A-A-Ad-"

"Adam Taurus is the name" The unknown faunus now known as Adam said interrupting Blake. "So here you are. hehe All this time looking for you and here you are in front of me" Said Adam.

"So you are the Adam that Blake talked about. What do you want with Blake, Adam" Yang said going in front of Blake. "If you want Blake then you are gonna have to go through ME!" Yang said as she tried to run to attack Adam but was stopped by Blake. "ARE YOU CRAZY YANG!?!?! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE AN ARM OR SOMETHING!?!? YOU DON'T JUST GO AND ATTACK HIM HE'LL DEFEAT HIS ENIMIES IN A FLASH!" Blake yelled. "We need to work together to take him on." Said Blake Yang just nodded.

Adam just stood as Blake and Yang surrounded him. He can easily see that Blakes hands was shaking while holding her weapon, while he also saw nervousness from Yang as well. "Well then I just 'wanted' to do something bit if it's a fight you want." Adam said as he pulled his weapon. "Than its a fight you'll get!" Adam said as he instantly attacked Blake. Blake blocked the sudden attack but Adam kicked her in the gut sending her flying, He then heard yelling and saw Yang going after him, she was trying to connect the hits but Adam kept dodging. He then found an opening and uppercuted Yang and Kicked her making Yang go flying and hitting a Tree.

"YANG" Blake said as she got up grabbed Gamble Shroud and attacked Adam. Adam countered attack and now they are sword Clashing. "You should have never left Blake. Now you will pay the consequences of your actions for me!" Adam said. Adam made a strike that knocked Gamble Shroud out of her hands, He then kneed her to the stomach, Sidekicked her feet making her fall.

"I wish our reunion would've been on better terms but since you left better terms doesn't exist now." Adam said as he raised his weapon over her head ready to chop it off. "Now say goodbye!" Adam said as he swung his weapon to chop Blakes head off. Blake closed her eyes ready for her unfortunate fate to come.

It never came.

Blake heard a 'clang' Noise and Blake heard a oh so familiar voice of a blonde and that blonde wasn't Yang.

"Kept you waiting huh Blake" The familiar blonde voice said as Blake opened her eyes and her suspicions were true. In front of her was her _'Sorta' _Boyfriend Jaune Arc with Corcea mor in his hand clashing against Adams weapon defending her. "If you want to get her then you are gonna have to go through us" Said another familiar voice she looked behind Adam and saw Lie Ren pointing his weapons StormFlower at Adam.

Jaune pushed his shield against Adam back him back. "Are you alright Blake?" Jaune said in concern Blake nodded. Jaune and Ren now surrounded Adam as hehe got his weapon ready. "And just who are you? More specifically the Blonde who saved Blake." Adam said as he pointed his weapon at Jaune. Jaune was nervous but he had to stay confident because he now knows this guy is more advanced than the other White Fang Members.

"My Name is Jaune Arc and I'm Blakes BOYFRIEND!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_OOOO yup you guys get fight next chapter. BTW were are actually almost done with this story like two more and the epilogue so I'm excited about that. But yeah that's all I have to say so this is Bryan217 saying see you later!_**


	8. The Battle

_Yes oh yes chapter 8 is here! Now let us BEGIN!_

"My name is Jaune Arc and I'm Blakes BOYFRIEND!"

Those words right there made Adam super mad as he swung his sword at Jaune furiously. Jaune Blocked most of his attacks with his shield but he was struggling a bit.

"Ren cover fire!" Jaune said as Ren did what he was told and fired at Adam. Adam noticed on time and pushed Jaune, turned around and then blocked Ren's bullets with his sword. Jaune shield bashed him from behind making Adam stumble, he regained his balance. Adam then swung his blade at Jaune, Jaune barely had little time to react as he moved out of the way the tip of Adams blade grazed his cheek leaving a little cut on his cheek. Ren the went to attack Adam with the blade tips of StormFlower and Jaune swung his sword both double attacking Adam.

To their dismay he somehow blocked all of their attacks. Adam then kicked Ren sending him flying and His sword was once again grinding against Jaunes sword. "To think that Blake is dating person like you a Human and a weak one at that." Adam said as they both clash their sword against each other. They clashed their sword some more but Adam saw the signs that Jaune was Struggling. During all of this Blake was still shocked to see her mentor and 'Ex' fighting against her 'kinda' boyfriend she didn't know what to do in this confrontation.

Ren used couple of shot at Adam they were a direct hit on his back. Adam grunted a little bit by the hit, he then kicked Jaune in the gut. Jaune let out a groan as he clutched his got while on his knees. Adams attention the turned to Ren. Ren was prepared for any attacks as Adam swung his sword at him. Ren blocked it with the blades StormFlower. Now their sword grinding, Ren then realized that while grinding the blade parts of StormFlower on Adam's blade it was also unintentionally pointing at Adams mask. So he took the chance and Fired StormFlower on Adam's face.

Adam had no time to react as the shots from Ren's weapon hit his mask breaking it. His eyes were now revealed and what Ren saw was something. He had one eye that was blue while his other eye was red and he had a scar that said 'SDC' on it. Ren was shocked at that and 'sdc meant Schnee dust company so Weiss family branded him. Ren got out of his shock and pointed Stormflower at him. Adam blocked the attacks as he was walking towards Ren. Adam then swung his sword giving Ren little time to react as swiped away StormFlower from his hands. Adam then punched Ren's face, Kicked him in the gut making Ren fall to his knees and then hit his back. Ren was now struggling to stand as he was on all fours. Adam then got his blade up ready to chop his off. until...

"NOOOOOO" Jaune yelled as he blocked Adams attack saving Ren. Jaune kicked Ren in the stomach pushing Adam back. "To think you'll come back for more that is a big mistake once I finish you and your friend I'll have Blake all to myself" Adam said. "And I am not going to let you do that. I promised Blake that I'll protect her and and arc... NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD!" Jaune said as he ran to Adam, With Adam doing the same thing. Once again there swords were colliding. Jaune got a little hit on Adam giving him a cut on his cheek. Adam than took a big swing, which Jaune blocked but because it was a powerful swing it knocked corcea mor out of Jaunes hand.

Adam swung again while Jaune was blocking his attacks with his shield. "To think Blake feel for someone like you! What does she even see in you!!!!" Adam yell as he did viscous swiped. Jaune tried blocking all of them but he got hot with a few swipes his sweater now has rips, he got small cuts on his arms and his armor was now having dents. Adam than kicked Jaunes left arm drooling his shield. Since Jaune is now weaponless Adam took the opportunity and punch Jaune in the face, he kicked him in the gut once again. Adam then took hold of Jaunes right arm grabbing it on a hard hold. Jaune instantly knew what was going to happen and he prepared for it and then it happen. Adam broke Jaunes arm.

Jaune surprisingly didn't do a full on scream as he just did a loud grunt not giving in to Adams satisfaction even though he was in a lot of pain as he was on his knees now. "Well at least you put up some type of fight but I must say this is where your life ends" Adam as he raised his weapon_. '__So this is it huh? This how my life ends. Well time to accept my fate I'm sorry to my family, my team, team RWBY and most of all Blake I'm sorry I let you down'_ Jaune thought as he waited for his fate to come. The suddenly he heard a clang and he opened his eyes and saw a familiar booty no seriously it was infront of him but this is a serious situation so Jaune got rid of his blush and realized it was Blake that saved him.

"Blake" Jaune said in a quiet tone. Blake looked behind her shoulder and looked at Jaune then looked back Adam as she kicked his stomach. "I'm surprised you are dating a weak huntsmen. Not only that it is a human, not only did you betrayed the white fang but also betrayed your heritage. You should be ashamed" Adam said as he go into a fighting stance. "I choose on who I date and want to spend my life with. So after my experience with you during the white fang, all I have to say is that Jaune is HUGE upgrade over you!" Blake said as she also got into stance.

Then Adam made the first move attack Blake. Blake blocked the attack on time and counter attacked. Adam doged it and swung his sword sideways, Black sidestepped and turn Gamble Shroud into gun mode and shot at Adam. He blocked the shots as he went straight for her. She moved out of the way from an attack and turned her weapon to ribbon mode as she used the Simon Belmont technique of a whip throw with Blade wgoung taught to Adam. Due to the extra range due to the ribbon The blade did a cut on Adam's uniform and a little bit on his chest. Blake tried again but Adam dodged it and grabbed the ribbon in turn yanked it hard pulling Blake to him which in turn he kicked her in the gut. Now she was on her knees.

"Well my 'darling's it seems you still haven't learned anything" Adam said as his hair began to glow and he put his sword back in its holster. Blake knew what he was doing, he was activating his semblance ready to kill her. Just than a body was in front of her she looked up and saw it was Jaune still protecting her. "Are you serious still after that beatdown your still willing to protect her." Adam said. "Fine then I'll take Down the both of you in one go" Adam said as his semblance was complete now all he needed to do was do the slice and finish Th-

Adam then felt a pain on his hands as he screamed in pain letting go of his weapon. He turned around and saw Ren who had StormFlower posted at Adam confirming he shot Adams hand. "DON'T TURN BEHIND YOUR BACK" A female voice said. Adam didn't have ththe chance to turn around a a big fiery force pushed him way back. He turned around as he saw a blonde no it was not Jaune it was a female he thought he took out of the picture.

Yang Xiao-Long

"If you want to get them then you are gonna have to through us" Yang said as Ren Joined her side as the both got into battle positions.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_I tried my best at my first fight scene hope you liked it. Anyway yeah so we are almost done with this story just one chapter and then the epilogue so with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	9. The fights Conclusion and Aftermath

_Oh yes part 9 that's all I have left to say so BEGIN!_

Ren and Yang were now in front of Adam they are a bit worn out by the hits they received from Adam. Adam had his sword out and immediately went for Yang, She dodged the attack and Ren came in with the counter attack by using the blade part of StormFlower. Despite that with a now injured hand Adam still have enough strength to fend off against Ren. Yang saw that Adams legs are shaking a bit indicating that he was weakening. Adam pushed Ren and went to attack Yang with a sideways slash. Yang dodged the attack and did a one inch punch actually sending Adam flying a bit.

Adam stood up and attacked Yang again by a dropkick which puts Yang on the Ground she was on one knee. Adam went for the kill but another blade stopped his attack and was pushed by force from a shield. Realizing it was Jaune and Blake. Yang stood up now Blake is infront of Adam, Jaune is behind Adam, Ren is on his left and Yang on his Right they were surrounding him.

"Give up Adam it's over and you are out numbered. You lost" Blake said. "I can take all of you on I did enough damage to all four of you. I can defeat you easily" Adam said confidently. Even though Blake somewhat believe that she noticed that he was weakening Blake turned her eyes to Yang. Yang noticed and nodded, Blake also nodded. "Even with our own team attack?" Blake said. Adam was confused on what she said by 'team attack'. "Wait wh-" Adam had no time to finish that line as he was pushed by Jaune with big force by a shield bash with his good arm.

Blake than did some revenge on what Adam did to Jaune and she broke Adams arm. She then kicked Adam in the back sending him flying, "YANG" Blake said. "GOTCHA" Yang said as she grabbed Adam by the shoulder with a strong grip and she then pulled her right hand back and lunged it forward, punching his face multiple times really fast and did the exact same to his gut. The final hit to the gut send Adam upward then Yang used both her fist and punched Adam on the side of his face. "REN" Yang said as Ren came running behind Yang, she moved out of the way as Ren did fast Multi-Slashes with StormFlower on Adam's body and then he Dropkicked Adams Face. "JAUNE" Ren said as Jaune bashed Adams Face with his shield, punched him in the gut and for the final hit it was a...SUPERKICK!!!!!!!

and with that Adam was now on the floor with a very Red face unconscious. "Is he?" Yang said as Ren checked the unconscious Faunus pulse. "He is alive but his pulse is very low and I also believe he is in a coma." Ren said. "Better tie him up now before he somehow wakes up." Yang said as she and Ren tied up Adam.

"Well Blake looks like we won." Jaune said to Blake. Jaune noticed this Relief, Angry and Sad face combination on Blake and it was directly at him. She then walked over to Jaune her face not changing, as she reached Him she lifted her hand and gave Jaune a... Soft slap at the face as Blake gripped his shoulders and buried her face on his chest.

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOT!" Blake said as she screamed on Jaunes chest and began sobbing. Not knowing what to do he wrapped his good arm around her. "Why would you encounter Adam like that without knowledge of what he was capable of!?!? Why...why" Blake said as she muffled on Jaunes chest. "Because I wanted to protect you and be their for you"Jaune said looking at his broken arm. "Plus I wasn't gonna let you die right there I had to do something" Jaune said.

Blake stopped crying as she looked up and stared at Jaunes face, Jaune doing the same. They just stared at each other like many other times. "Blake I would sacrifice my entire life if it was just to let you live. that is how much I Love You Blake" Said Jaune. Blake eyes were wide when he said that but smiled and she hugged him. Jaune hugged her back and gave a kiss on her head. By then the other members of RWBY JNPR arrived and looked at the mess that happened in this small area. Once everything was settled they took the unconscious White fang members and Adam to a bullhead that will take them to a maximum security jail. While the gang got to another bullhead headed back to Beacon.

**_*5 DAYS LATER*_**

After the encounter in the forest and everyone was back to their Normal routine in beacon. Most of the group did take injuries, Nora being the least injured one, literally she had just a small bruise on her shoulder. Jaune was the most injured but with his Aura he healed pretty fast no more cuts and no Broken arm like if nothing Happened. "Sooooooo that was quite something five days ago" Yang said. "It sure was Jaune replied. "I heard that all the White Fang members we got in the forest were given the death penalty." Ren said.

"Well I'm finished with my meal. see you guys later" Blake said as she left the cafeteria. "I'll be right back" Jaune said. Jaune followed Blake as they are now out in the courtyard, Jaune reached to her and grabbed her and. "Blake I know it's hard to hear that news about Adam." Jaune said. Jaune found out about the relationship She had with Adam in the white fang he was shocked by the new info but pushes it aside as it was in the past.

"It's just knowing that he isn't the person that I thought he was it's good that he gets what's coming to him but at the same time I feel bad because he was my childhood friend and was a 'special' person to me and to see him get the penalty it's just-" Blake didn't finish as Jaune embraced her.

"I know that it is hard but remember he isn't the person you once knew and there is no way to change that" Jaune said as they just stood their hugging. The pulled apart a bit starring at each other just like in the cafeteria, just like in the Hallway, the roof, their experimental date and the forest. They then leaned in together and kissed.

"I love You Blake" Jaune said. "I love You Jaune. Promise me to never let me go." Blake said. "I promise. No matter what happens we'll be there for each other no matter what." Jaune said as he kissed Blake and she kissed back. The now Official Couple enjoyed their little moment.

Unknown to them they were being watched in the background by Jaunes Brother in Arms Lie Ren with his arms crossed And a smile on his face. Happy to see his team leader on finally finding the right girls.

"You have my support to the end Jaune" Ren said leaving the couple behind.

**_TO BE CONCLUDED IN EPILOGUE_**

**_Yup the next chapter is gonna be the Final chapter. I hole the fight scene was alright for you guys. With nothing else to say this is Bryan217 saying see you next time! _**


	10. Epilogue

_Well here it is the epilogue of this story so with that out of they way let's BEGIN!_

***10 YEARS LATER***

It has been ten years since that encounter at the forest. During that time team RWBY and JNPR have graduated beacon and became full time Huntsmen and Huntresses. They went their separate ways but they kept in contact with each other and had reunions to catch up time. One of the people in the group of eight that improved A LOT is one Jaune arc. He went from a inexperienced goofy huntsman to a fully trained huntsman with a lot of confidence but still had the goofy and fun loving attitude.

In a nice looking house on the balcony stood a twenty-seven year old Jaune Arc. His hair was slightly longer now and it was in a ponytail. A blue sleeved shirt and black pants. He was currently on the balcony leaning a bit on the fence of the balcony enjoying the nice breeze.

It was a very interesting ten years for the arc fours years was at beacon. He was a journey all right he had ups and he certainly had downs. But if there was one big up for him for those years it was his then girlfriend now wife.

His train of thought was interrupted when the door to the balcony opened and out came two kids. One was a Five year old girl that had long black hair that reach her shoulders and had blue eyes two black cat ears and was in a_Transformers_ onesie, while the other was a four year old boy with short blonde hair, Ember eyes yellow cat ears and was in a blue pumpkin Pete's onesie. Jaune went back to initiation at beacon when he had that exact same onesie. "DADDY DADDY" Said both of his kids. ash the hugged his legs.

"Caulie, Scorn now what are you two doing here?" Jaune said enjoying his kids company. "They are here to inform you that our guest are here"Said his Wife. His wife is none other than Blake Belladonna the girl that ten years ago he fell in Love with and that love grew more. They have been an official couple since the forest battle ten years ago and they both never regretted being in the relationship. It has been six years since they got married and they both were very happy.

"Alright I'm coming cmon you two knuckleheads."Jaune said as he now entered the house with his family. Once they reach downstairs he greeted their guest and those guest were non other then Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and their five year old son Tyler who has semi-long Orange hair and magenta eyes and was wearing black shorts and a green shirt.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Jaune said. "We are doing great. We both take a schedule on what missions we do and we ask Pyrrah to babysit the kids when we both go on a mission. You?" Ren said as he asked Jaune. "We are currently on vacation right now but me and Blake have completed lots of missions. We also take Duo missions and asked Ruby or Yang to take care of the kids if either of them are available." Said Jaune.

While they were having a conversation Tyler was starring at Caulie for a while now. There was something about the half-breed that intrigued Tyler. Caulie noticed Tyler starring at her. She was confused and if a little freaked out. "Why are you starring at me?" Caulie said, the moment sshe said that Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora instantly looked at the children. "Um I don't know...theres something about you that is weird...but in a good way" Tyler said. "oh well thanks I guest?" Caulie said. "I don't know what's happening." Said Scorn

The adults laughed at their little interaction. "Well that is some Deja Vu if I ever seen one" Jaune said. "You can definitely say that again." Said Blake. After a couple of hours of Talking and hanging out Ren, Nora and Tyler decided to call it a day and went back home aand said a goodbye to the Arc/Belladonna family while Tyler gave Scorn a fiat bump and Caulie a hug. "I know I'm extremely late on asking but did you always knew that Jaune would end up with Blake?" Said Nora.

"At first no. But that was because we barely knew the two at the time but as time went on and we knew their personalities more I immediately knew that those two would end u together. As they say opposites do attract." Ren said. "You can definitely say that again. I mean look at us for example" Nora said as they both had a small laugh. Tyler looked a bit confused on why his parents were laughing. As they were walking Nora thought of another thing. "You and Jaune have a great brotherly bond that I'm almost said you guys are not brothers" Said Nora.

"We may not be blood related but who knows in the future we might become Brother in laws." Ren said as he looked at Tyler as he looked back at his dad.

"Can't wait for the day that comes. First the Knight and Cat have feelings for each other, back then in our beacon days and in the future maybe the Ninja and cat will have feelings for each other" Said Nora as she also looked at Tyler, with the ladder now having a huge confused look on his face.

Back with Jaune and Blake they sent the kids to sleep as they sat down together and looked at the knight sky. Blake leaned her head on his shoulder and Jaune leaned his head a top of hers, while holding hands. They then starred at each other the same stare back at the cafeteria at beacon, At the forest battle aftermath, at their wedding and when they have a _really _good time. A stare of not of Confusion or Intrigueness, it was a stare full of Love. As the leaned and kissed each other

"I love you Blake"

"I love you to Jaune"

**_THE END_**

**_and with that ends my first fanfiction! This was my very first story so I apologize if the pacing was fast. I'm happy to know that the story got a good amount of support. Now as I promised after I finished this story I would work on a CERTAIN crossover which I've been working on during this story and I already posted the 1st chapter. Yup I'm talking about Remnants Spark, expect a chapter on Friday, maybe Saturday and Definitely on Sunday.My full attention will now be on that crossover fic. But I had an idea of doing a mini-series of THIS story like Jaune And Blakes wedding, A little adventure with their kids or maybe them making the kids;) But seriously would you guys like a miniseries of this story? But with that this Bryan217 saying see you guys next time at Remnants Spark! _**


End file.
